


The Dean and I

by ch63



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: It's so hard to get good help. Especially DDA teachers...





	The Dean and I

“I wonder if you might be able to help me in clearing up a small problem?” Dumbledore inquired mildly.

The young man thus addressed raised an interrogative eyebrow in response but didn’t speak. Dumbledore was beginning to think, only a few weeks into the new school year, that his latest choice of DDA teacher had been a mistake.

“You see, the house elves tell me they’re missing several pounds of salt from the stores, along with three barrels of oil. And no-one has seen the Bloody Baron for nearly a week. Can you cast any light on this, Professor Winchester?”


End file.
